RosarioVampire One-shots
by Kanevampire
Summary: Basically Lemon on-shots of Rosario Vampire Characters


Rosario+Vampire One-shots

This will have pairing featuring characters from Rosario+Vampire and Rosario+Vampire Capu2. These stories will be non-canon

First Pairing

Inner Moka and Saizo

Saizo watched as the young and innocent girl named Moka changed. Her tits, and ass became larger, more sexy. The Ogre's massive foot and a half dick became stone hard. She now had silver hair and red eyes. She smiled at him. "So…your the one who wants pleasure me?" Saizo nodded at the sexy vampire before him. She smirked and walked over to him "Well you better not be small or I will kill you.."

"Small?" He said "Is this small?" He dropped his pants revealed his stone hard member. Moka examined it with her eyes. He was big alright. Probably the biggest Ogre she seen. She smirked and touched the three inch wide shaft. She slowly stroked the massive shaft, creating a moan from Saizo. Moka bent over and kissed the tip of the cock. She slowly let her warm tongue lick and slide around the dick's head as her fang circled around the head of his cock.

Saizo moaned loudly. She knew how to please men and it showed. Moka felt her panties become wet. She shivered and opened her mouth wide and took the head of the Ogre's penis in her mouth. She sucked on it. She shivered and stroked the shaft as she sucked. With her free hand she played with his heavy sack. Saizo moaned and made her take more of his cock in her mouth. Moka hummed as she did her best to deep throat the dick. The member began twitching. She pulled back as hot streams of cum fired out of the tip and covered her face in ropes of cum.

Sazio looked down in the red eyes of the creature he was about to fuck. Moka laid Saizo down on the ground. She pulled off her soaked panties and said "Well my panties are soaked." Saizo's long tongue slid out and slid up her leg. She blushed feeling the long hot tongue climb up her body and into her skirt and shirt. Then in a flash the tongue removed her skirt and tore open her shirt. Her eyes widen, no one ever did that. It excited her. Saizo stared the the glistening pink pussy. He slid two large fingers into her. Moka shivered but wasn't going to moan. He slid another larger finger into her and then another.

Moka eyes widen at the intrusion. He lowered Moka down and began making her ride his for fingers. Moka moaned loudly and helped him by riding the fingers inside her cunt. She moaned loudly as she came. She panted and before she knew it Saizo lifted her off his fingers like a ragdoll. He forced her on her feet and her back to him. His long tongue slid out and licked around her thighs tasting the juices that were on her thighs. Moka whimpered as the warm wet tongue gave her tiny shocks of pleasure, then it entered her. It was very wide. It pushed passed her g-spot before entering her womb. "Ahhh yes.." She moaned as the tongue began pumping in and out. It twisted inside of her body. She moaned and soon came. But Sazio wanted more.

He continued to pump his tongue into her. The tongue giving her many small orgasms. Saizo smiled and stood up and slowly pushed his massive cock into her warm pussy. Only a foot of the massive cock was inside of her. She whimpered and slowly moaned at the cock Oh yes, don't stop, don't you fucking stop!" With one thrust the creature drove right to the limits of Moka, which triggered an intense orgasm in her. She felt her body tremble like a leaf, and her pinkness contracted on it's shaft. A loud moan was forced from her mouth. The creature began to rapidly thrust in and out of her pussy, causing her to have a series of mini orgasms. **"**Oh my God, oh my God!" Moka began to scream "That thing is so fucking big. Its so big and its making me come again!"

Saizo ignored her noises and continued his rhythmic thrusting, sliding to the limits of her pussy before pulling back only to drive into her sweet depths again. This went on for a couple of minutes, and as time passed Saizo started to make a series of grunts. He stopped thrusting it's hips and while maintaining his grip on her and his cock in her, stood up. Moka moaned realizing she was being suspended in air by the creature's hands and even more by it's cock. He then began moving Moka's whole body back and forth, using her tight pussy to caress his hardness. While doing this his grunts were becoming more rapid and excited. He pulled her toward in one more time, reaching the back of her pussy and held her there motionless for a moment. Saizo let out a loud groan that shook the trees surrounding them and Moka felt him stiffen inside her. He then began exploding cum inside her, Moka felt a large volume of hot liquid in her abused pussy. But the spasms of his shooting cock sent tremors throughout her, forcing another orgasm upon her. "God I'm cumming just because he is!" She cried out as her body responded again to Saizo's giant cock.

Saizo pulled out cumming again covering the vampire in cumming on her. She panted and said "Wow….you sure can fuck a yokai…"


End file.
